


Unlock the Cage

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Finale, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho promises himself that one day, he will bring a smile to the pale blond's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlock the Cage

 

It took a while for Inaho to finally realize his feelings for Slaine Troyard.

Perhaps it is just like his sister Yuki had said before, things like this really isn’t his forte. He may be able to pilot a Kataphract perfectly, solve difficult physics equations in the blink of an eye, and prepare a three course meal for twelve people in less than three hours, but when it comes to recognizing his own emotions, Inaho has to admit that he is not an expert.

 

 

It happened during one of his regular visits to the place where Slaine is kept. This has become a habit for him. He has gotten used to waking up a little early in the morning and cooking something for Slaine each time. He doesn’t do this expecting anything in return from the pale bond; it was just something he wants to do.

Three months has passed since the “death” of Slaine Troyard. Inaho managed to persuade the higher-ups to permit Slaine to live in a another room with significantly improved living conditions. There in his new room, the walls are painted a warm, light peach color. It is more spacious, and Inaho is able to fit a medium size bookshelf and a desk for Slaine to use. Although the window is small, it certainly brings a sense of liveliness to the overall atmosphere.

When he pushes the door opened, Slaine is sitting on his bed next to the window frame. His turquoise eyes radiating with light, gazing at the outside world with a sense of desire that Inaho has never seen before. A caged bird wishing for freedom. The phrase pops into his head.

It is at that exact moment when Inaho realizes how _beautiful_ Slaine Troyard is.

He is finally aware of the meaning behind his actions for the past three month. It is because he wants to see the boy smile again. He wants to see Slaine free of the burden he has been bearing. He wants to see Slaine Troyard living for himself and no one else.

Almost immediately, an idea is formed in his head; a plan is being formulated. Inaho knows that it is going to be difficult. But if he succeeds, it can change Slaine’s life.

  
  
  
  
  


Today’s visit is just like any other day’s, except Inaho comes in with an idea in mind. “It is nice outside. Do you want to take a walk?” Seeing Slaine’s surprised expression, Inaho nods and adds: “Don’t worry. I have gotten approval from the warden.”

“……I guess.” Slaine blinks a few times before answering. He drops the book he is reading on his bed and starts to get up. His collection of books has grown to be quite large, Inaho usually brings him a few books everytime he visits. To be honest, he almost can’t believe the degree of freedom he has been given. He is a war criminal, after all. In the bottom of his heart, he knows that this all had to do with Inaho, but he can’t understand his motives behind it.

Is it only because of the princess’s request? But he has done enough ready……

“You should put on a jacket. It can get a little windy.” Inaho says before turning towards the corridor, leaving Slaine to ponder on his own.

  
  
  
  


Inaho notices how quiet Slaine is. It’s not like he normally talks a lot, but this is entirely different.

Slaine is nervous. Nervous to be allowed stepping outside again. Nervous to be given this kind of freedom. When is the last time he has seen the sky outside of his room? Thinking about things like this makes Inaho frown.

They walk very slowly. Inaho briefly considers starting a conversation, but he quickly rejects the idea.

When they are only steps away from the door, Slaine pauses for such a long time that Inaho almost thinks that he is about to turn around and run away. But he doesn’t. He takes a breath and starts walking again. Gently, Slaine raises his arms to push the door open, and a ray of light pours over him.

For several minutes, Slaine just stands there in front of the door, staring at the blue sky.

It isn’t until Inaho hears the soft sobs that escapes Slaine’s lips when he realizes that he is crying.

The last time when Inaho saw Slaine cry, he did not what to do. Inaho felt lost. He had turned away and left because he couldn’t bear the sight of this person suffering anymore. It was painful to watch.

He regretted that decision for months.

And this time, he swears that he will rectify his mistake.

“It’s alright. It will be alright. I promise.” Without a second of hesitant, Inaho reaches out and hugs Slaine, like he should have done on that day when he was hurting so much. Much to his surprise, Slaine doesn’t push him away. He covers his mouth with his hands and cries, not rejecting the warm hand that is wiping away the tears on his cheeks.

Inaho doesn't tell Slaine that there is only a month left until he will be officially released from prison. He knows that Slaine won’t believe him. But it is real. After weeks of negotiation and lists of compromises and agreement, this is finally coming true. Slaine will able to live a new life as long as he doesn’t cause any trouble. He will still be under monitoring but he will no longer be hold as a criminal.

He is going to be free. Inaho thinks to himself as he softly strokes Slaine’s pale blonde hair. He can’t help but to smile. It will be a new beginning for both of them. It will take a long time for Slaine to adjust to all of this, but he will be there to help him. Slaine Troyard will not be alone anymore.

Maybe after everything has settled, he will tell Slaine how he really feels.

Maybe one day.

  
  


But for now, he will be more than satisfied to see a genuine smile on Slaine’s face.

  
  



End file.
